


Desperate

by imhyperer



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dead Parents, Desperation, Feminization, First Time, Gay, Hero Worship, M/M, Obsession, S&M, Sex, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, desperate for love, lonely, need for validation, shy sock, smug jonathan, sock is easily flustered, sock is lonely and seeks out love from jonathan, taking advantage of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhyperer/pseuds/imhyperer
Summary: Sock, at the age of 14, has had a rough life. His parents dead, he’s been in his aunt’s care- a woman who never wanted her own children let alone being forced to raise her deceased older sister’s child. Always the odd one out, Sock has no one. No friends, no family, he is all alone in this world and desperate for SOMEONE to just give a damn.That is until he meets Jonathan Combs.A senior in his high school, Jonathan is nothing special; just your average, apathetic teenager trying his damnedest to get through the annoying and mind-numbingly boring hell that is public high school. He’s not popular, he has no exceedingly amazing talent, he’s just kinda there. But this doesn’t stop Sock, in all his desperation, from falling for his upperclassman.After some of Sock’s odd behaviors get the attention of Jonathan, a strange relationship blooms between the two.It might not be the healthiest, but in Sock’s infatuated mind, he is finally loved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> This fic will contain:  
> -underaged characters (Sock is 14)  
> -of age character taking advantage of an underaged character (Jonathan is 18 while Sock is 14, and they ARE in a sexual relationship)  
> -EXTREMELY unhealthy relationship dynamics (pretty much, Jonathan will be using Sock)  
> -EXTREMELY unhealthy demonstration of BDSM 
> 
> While I do not condone ANY OF THESE, fiction is a hell of a thing.  
> Keep in mind that these are not even okay in fiction, and I do not plan on romanticising ANY of it.  
> But ESPECIALLY keep in mind, that none of this is okay in real life, and parts of it are even illegal (like being 18 and in a sexual relationship with a 14-year-old).
> 
> IF you cannot handle these topics in a fictional sense, PLEASE do not read this.
> 
> If you can though, please enjoy this work of fiction, and all the smut it contains!

“I’m home,” Sock calls into the entrance of his aunt’s home as he closed the door behind him. He knows it’s pointless, it’s not like she’ll be there anyways. Dropping his bag by the door, Sock kicks off his shoes and drapes his jacket over the back of the couch, not bothering to take off his hat or scarf. Walking into the kitchen, he sighs seeing the note left in quickly scrawled handwriting on the dry erraseboard next to the fridge, the main route of communication in this house he still struggles to call home:  
“Sock, I’m going out, won’t be home til Monday. There’s food in the fridge.”  
Typical. He honestly can’t blame her though; Stella, despite being his aunt and legal guardian, was only ten years older than Sock himself. She hadn’t chosen to have a child, he was simply cast upon her two years ago when his parents had lost their lives in a car accident. It may have seemed an odd choice, to put him in the care of a 22 year old bartender, but there were no other options; his mother’s parents were long gone, his father’s own father having died of cancer before Sock could even speak and his mother being in a nursing home and unable to remember her own past. The only other option left was for Sock to be put into foster care, something that Stella, despite her age and inexperience with children, simply did not feel comfortable with; she knew her sister and brother in law wouldn’t want their child to be a ward of the state.  
It was normal for a 24 year old to go out and party, this was the typical age for it. It wasn’t like Sock was a toddler or that he was too young to fend for himself for a night or two, and he wasn’t left to starve or anything. But it still sucked nonetheless.  
Trying to stay positive, Sock smiled, turning and walking back to the door, putting back on his boots and jacket before stepping back outside. He’d go to the park, that always cleared his mind. 

The November air was brisk, and the occasional breeze made Sock shiver, but it was still relatively nice out. The sun was shining, the various colored leaves covering the ground and falling from the trees made the world seem that much more homey and beautiful. Birds chirped as squirrels and chipmunks scurried along, collecting whatever food they could to sustain them in the months of snow to come, the sound of younger kids and teenagers alike chatting and laughing as they walked their ways home from the recently ended school day. It was somehow peaceful, comforting.  
“Oh shut the fuck up Marcus!”  
Looking away from the trees and instead focusing his gaze ahead of him, Sock saw two teenagers turning a corner and heading his direction. They were definitely older than him, so keeping his head down, he instead turned his gaze up so he could discretely keep an eye on the two as they approached. One of the boys was wearing a white T-shirt and long shorts, a black hoodie unzipped and hanging loosely from his shoulders. His hair was messy, clearly an overgrown mohawk, its purple hue faded with dark brown, inch long roots. A drawstring bag dangled from one of his shoulders, a pair of drum sticks in one hand. The other male was wearing a thick, grey hoodie and jeans, a dark grey messenger bag strapped around him. He had a blonde undercut, pieces of hair messily falling into his face, dark bags under his blue eyes. Staring at the blonde, Sock completely forgot he was trying to be discreet in his people watching, now turning his head to look back as the two passed him by.  
“I don’t care what you say, no way did Lily let you see her fucking tits this summer.”  
“I’m tellin ya man, she was fucking wasted and flashed me!”  
“She was flashing a crowd, not you, dipshit.”  
“Oh, fuck off Jonathan, it counts!”

Jonathan. So that was his name. His heart was racing, and Sock couldn’t take his eyes off this blonde boy. His name repeated in his head over and over; Jonathan. Jonathan. Jonathan. Jonathan- Completely lost in thought, eyes still locked on the blonde behind him, Sock didn’t even realize that the sidewalk ended, sharply dipping down a few inches to the street. He stumbled as his foot rested on the dip, stupidly sending himself falling forward, a startled yelp loudly filling the air as he crumbled to the ground.  
Pushing himself, he turned to look back at the two teenagers, who were noe staring back at him. Locking eyes with Jonathan, Sock felt his heart stop. The blonde’s lip curled up in a smirk, his own face flushed red in embarrassment, and without thinking, he pushed himself to his feet, sprinting off in the direction of the park, the sound of Marcus’s laughter growing fainter as he ran away.

When he finally got to the park, Sock’s rapidly beating heart managed to slow some.  
That boy though, Jonathan, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was just… Sock didn’t know how to explain it. Just something about him was alluring, and no matter what he tried to think of, he couldn’t stop thinking about the attractive blonde that walked past him.  
Making his way to the swings, Sock was glad that the park was still mostly empty. Sitting down, he grasped the metal chains of the swing and gently rocked himself back, letting the swing move for him.  
Sock lived in a relatively small town, a good hour drive away from any big city. There was no such thing as public transportation, save for the public school bus. That had to mean that Jonathan lived in the area, and that would mean- A squeal left Sock, his eyes squeezing shut as he happily swung back. Jonathan had to go to Sock’s high school! That meant that he could find him, get to know him, maybe make a friend.  
Sock, despite being in this school district for two years now, didn’t really have friends. He didn’t understand how; he was nice to everyone, he tried to be friends with them, he was just never given a chance. Maybe it was his messy hair, the purple skirt he wore over his jeans, his androgynous appearance and voice, the hat he constantly tried to convince his teachers to let him wear (almost always unsuccessfuly). Or maybe it was that he could just be a tad bit...clingy. And desperate. And maybe a little bit odd in general.  
Despite this though, Sock was still hopeful. He just hadn’t met the right person to be his friend, that had to be it! And now he had the perfect opportunity, he just had to befriend Jonathan. He’d finally have someone to talk to, someone to hang out with, and Jonathan was an upperclassman, how cool would that be? A cool, attractive upperclassman… Maybe they would hang out together, go out, have sleepovers…  
His face scrunching up in confusion, Sock cracked open his eyes, sitting up and glancing down to his lap. Was… Was he hard? Sitting up straighter, he quickly pulled his skirt out of the way. Oh my god, he was hard! His lips parting slightly, Sock’s pupils constricted. Eyes darting around, he noticed a bathroom a few meters away. Getting up, he sprinted towards the public bathroom, locking himself into a stall and pressing his back against the metal door.  
Panting, Sock looked down to his crotch. He was still hard… Sighing, he pulled his skirt down, followed by his pants. With a shaking hand, he pulled down his boxers as well, exposing his erection. “Uh… oh god, um…” He was nervous, this wasn’t something normal to him. Was he really going to jerk off in a public bathroom? His cock twitched, and letting out a deep breath, Sock wrapped his hand around his shaft.  
Slowly, he began stroking himself, lifting his shirt and jacket and placing the hem between his teeth, not wanting to dirty the clothes being so far from home. Slightly embarrassed, tears lightly formed in his eyes, face flushing completely red as he sped up his movements. That boy… Jonathan… It felt so wrong, but thinking about him, his hand seemed to speed up on its own.  
Soon, Sock’s hand was moving frantically, forehead resting on his arm, which was pressed against the wall in front of him, as he leaned over the toilet. His inner thoughts a mantra of “Jonathan. Jonathan. Jonathan!” as he felt himself nearing closer and closer to orgasam. Those piercing blue eyes, imaging their gaze as they studied Sock’s naked body. His bleached, artificially blonde hair, how sexy would it be all messy from sex? What did he look like under that baggy hoodie and jeans? Only a few minutes after he began stroking himself, Sock was coming, whining loudly, into the public toilet, biting down on the fabric in his mouth to keep from calling out Jonathan’s name.  
To keep himself from collapsing to the dirty floor of the public toilet, the fourteen year old quickly turned around, shakily sitting on the toilet seat. His head in his hands, he laughed nervously, shakily. He was in deep now, wasn’t he?

Full of shame, Sock slowly made his way home from the park. Did he really just jerk off in a public restroom to a stranger?  
No, no. This was Jonathan. He wasn’t a stranger. Sure they hadn’t actually met but still… Groaning, Sock shook his head. No matter how he tried to word it, it was still wrong, disgusting and wrong. Turning the corner onto a street not far from his own, the faint sound of music filled his ears. It sounded nice, and made the brunette smile as he continued his walk, helping ease his nerves. As he continued to walk, it got louder and louder, then softer and softer. Curious, the boy turned around, walking back in the direction he came from, the music growing louder again until he stopped, dead in his tracks, in front of a reddish brown house. Eyes widening, mouth falling slightly agape, he stared at the blonde boy sitting cross legged on the front porch, the view slightly obstructed thanks to the vertical white posts of the porch's fencing. He had a guitar in his lap, eyes closed as he played a beautiful melody.   
Not quite sure of what he was doing, Sock crossed the street, walking up the driveway leading to the blonde boy on the porch. He stopped before the steps leading up to the porch, And remaining unnoticed, just watched, heart racing, as the teenager continued to play. After a few moments, Jonathan's blue eyes slowly opened, brows furrowing in confusion as he stared at the fourteen year old in front of him.   
“What do you want?” The apathetic teenager asked, his voice instantly making the smaller male blush.   
“Oh I- uh…” The brunette stuttered, unable to form any coherent words. His anxiety grew worse with each passing second as he tried and tried to say something, but all that came out was a jumbled mess of sound and pointless syllables.   
“Jesus, don’t break something, kid.” The blond looked uncomfortable, and panicking, Sock let took a shaky breath.  
“I-I like your music!” He yelled, voice much louder than he had anticipated. Freezing, he stared at the blonde before him before a second before booking it in the direction of his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sock finds himself in Jonathan's home, being told to prove that he is, in fact, a boy.

With Monday rolling around, Sock thought he would be over the embarrassment that haunted him all weekend. Thought being a keyword there. The truth was, he still felt ashamed of what he had done in a public park restroom, embarrassed that he not only just strolled up to Jonathan’s porch, but that he just YELLED AT THE GUY AND RAN AWAY.   
Slamming his locker shut, Sock slammed his head against the metal. Damn it, why was he like this? Just… UGH!  
Drowning in thoughts of self-hatred, Sock was oblivious of the world around him, only drawn back to reality when he felt a hand gently nudge his shoulder. Jumping slightly at the touch, he turned his head to see who had tried to get his attention, gasping and completely turning around, pressing his back to his locker as he met the gaze of none other than the very blonde he had been thinking about.   
“Hey, you’re that kid that showed up in my driveway, right?” Hands in his hoodie pockets, Jonathan looked completely relaxed, his voice amused.   
“N-no… No I- Why would you think that?” Nervously, Sock laughed, face flushing pink as he tried to look anywhere but into Jonathan’s eyes.   
“Well,” Jonathan spoke once again, this time monotone and sounding slightly bored, “You are wearing the same hat. And skirt.”  
Shit. Nervously, Sock smiled, trying to hide how much he was really panicking.   
“You’re also the kid that ate shit on that sidewalk, right?”  
FUCK. All the brunette could do was let out a nervous chuckle.   
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
Oh god, all he wanted to do was cry. Or scream. Or slam his head into his locker until everything went black. Or plunge a knife into his abdomen. Or run as fast as he could into traffic. Anything to get out of this awful, embarrassing situation.   
“How about we go hang out somewhere?” The invitation came out of nowhere, completely catching Sock off guard.   
“B-but school hasn’t even started, class starts in like 8 minutes…”  
“We can ditch. Really, it’s no big deal, come on,”  
“But…”  
“Dude, I’m a senior. Trust me, it won’t kill you to miss a day.”  
Finally looking up to make eye contact with the blonde, Sock finally let out, “O-okay.”

 

And that’s how Sock found himself, in the same house he found himself in front of only a few days prior, sitting on a couch only a few feet away from Jonathan.   
“What’s your name anyways?” the blonde asked, taking a drink on a can of coke as he relaxed into the couch.   
Sock stayed rigid, unable to relax. “Uh, it’s S-Sock… Sock Sowachowski.”  
“Wait, for real, your name is Sock?” When the brunette nodded, Jonathan chuckled. “Wow, your parents must have hated you to give you a name like that.”  
He didn’t think it was humanly possibly, but Sock tensed more at this. “It… was a nickname.” Sock’s voice came out strained as he tried to explain. Not so eloquently, he blurted out, “And my parents are dead.”   
The room felt heavy with this statement, neither boy quite knowing what to say. “Uh, shit. Sorry, I didn’t mean-” Jonathan spoke awkwardly, not sure how to handle the situation.  
“No! It’s fine, really!” Sock smiled. Yeah, he missed his parents, but it was fine. He was sure Jonathan didn’t mean anything by it, he didn’t know after all.   
They sat in a tense silence for a few long moments, broken finally by the blonde. “So how old are you anyways, you’re a freshman, right?”  
“Yeah, I’m 14.” sock shyly admitted. Jonathan was a senior, so he had to be older than him by a couple years at least. For some reason, he felt embarrassed to admit he was so much younger.   
“And, are you a girl or-?”  
“I’m a boy!” Sock quickly spoke, voice bordering on yelling. Coughing slightly, he lowered his voice back to a normal volume. “S-sorry, I’m a boy.”  
“Really?” Jonathan asked, eyes growing wide. “No fucking way.”  
“R-really, I am!” Looking down in embarrassment, he fidgeted with the hem of his skirt.  
The blonde looked skeptical. “So like, are you trans? No offence, but just… Well jus look at you.”  
Sock’s face flushed red. “N-no, I… I’m a boy, I swear. I have the parts and everything.” After thinking further about what Jonathan said, he looked up into his blue eyes. “W-what do you mean, ‘just look at you’?”   
Once again, Jonathan chuckled. Setting down his can of coke, he sat up. “Well, look at you. You’re so small and skinny, you don’t look like you have any muscle at all. Your legs are thin like a girls, and your face, it just looks girly.” Leaning forward, Jonathan stroked the side of Sock’s cheek, the brunette taking in a shuddering breath as he did so. “Christ, it doesn’t even feel like you can grow facial hair.” His hand lingered for a second before pulling back, Jonathan leaning back in his seat, leaving Sock completely flustered, face stained a dark shade of pink. “I don’t believe you, no way are you a dude.” Jonathan mused, crossing his legs and putting an arm behind his head.  
Taken aback, Sock leaned back as well, curling in on himself. He could feel his skin heating up where Jonathan had just touched him. “I… am a boy…” He quietly spoke, pulling his legs to his chest and burying his face out of embarrassment.   
“You know,” Jonathan spoke, the brunette peeking up to look at him, “You could always prove it.” He smirked as he spoke, eyeing the younger boy.   
“W-what do you mean?” Sock asked, shocked. D-did Jonathan mean what he thought he meant?  
“Simple: You said you have ‘the parts’ so prove it.” There was a playful grin along with his words, the blonde completely relaxed on the couch. “That’s the only way I’ll believe you, otherwise, I’m convinced you’re a girl, Sock.”   
The silence was crushing to Sock, but it didn’t seem to affect Jonathan at all. Unable to take it anymore, Sock shakily got to his feet. “F-fine.” Despite agreeing, the brunette made no move, simply toying with the hem of his skirt. He always felt uncomfortable in locker rooms, but somehow the thought of taking off his clothes alone in front of just Jonathan was much, much more embarrassing.   
Bringing a hand to his mouth, Jonathan laughed, sitting up. “Jesus, you look so scared. You don’t have to do this, its fine.”   
“R-really?” the brunette asked, smiling hopefully.   
“Yeah, I’ll just know you’re a girl, then.”  
Face scrunching up, Sock, looked back to the floor, hands wringing at the hem of his skirt, body trembling slightly.   
“Here,” Jonathan offered, uncrossing his legs to sit up properly. “Just take off your shirt first, prove to me that you don’t have just really small tits.” When Sock still made no move to take off his clothes. Jonathan smirked. “Don’t worry, it’s just like if you were going swimming or something.”  
Well, when he put it that way… With trembling hands, Sock released his skirt, moving his hands to instead grab the hem of his shirt and vest. Pulling it up, Sock stopped when his chest was exposed. His face red, he glanced at Jonathan, somehow unable to take his eyes off the blonde. “S-see…”  
Smirking, Jonathan got up, taking a few steps closer so that he was right in front of the brunette. “Maybe you’re just flat chested.” he mused, tilting his head to look at Sock’s armpits. “Oh my god, you don’t even have armpit hair, you’ve got to be a girl!”  
Dropping the fabric, Sock pleaded, “I’m not a girl! I’m not flat chested, and I’m not a girl, I’m a boy!” The blonde’s hands moved to grab the fabric, one again pulling it up to expose the brunette’s chest. “J-Jonathan-!”  
Leaning in just a little bit more, Jonathan studied the other male’s chest. “You do have pretty small nipples…” Reaching up, he gripped the sides of the brunette’s chest. Eyes squeezed shut, Sock took a deep breath, his body absolutely burning. “Grab your shirt.” Jonathan told him, and Sock obeyed, tightly gripping the fabric that he held up.   
With the fabric out of the way, Jonathan smirked, running a thumb over one of the younger boy’s nipples, pulling a shudder and gasp from Sock. Lightly, he rubbed the skin of Sock’s chest, stroking and messaging.   
“J-Jonathan, what..?” Sock’s head was spinning, his body feeling impossibly warm, his chest absolutely burning where the blonde was touching him. He was shuddering more and more, beginning to lightly pant as he pressed his thighs together, legs bending slightly as they began feeling weak.   
And just as suddenly as Jonathan began touching him, his hands were gone. Sock opened an eye, peeking at the older male who smirked back at him. “You’re right, doesn’t feel like a girl’s chest at all. But I’m still not sure…” Going back to the couch, Jonathan sat back down. “Won’t know til I see if you have a pussy or a cock, now will I?”  
Dropping his shirt again, Sock moved in front of the blonde. “But I AM a boy! You just said my chest doesn’t f-feel like a girl’s, isn’t that proof enough?”   
“Nope.” Jonathan chuckled, “You could still have a cunt, couldn’t you? I won’t know till I get to see.”   
Pressing his thighs together, Sock’s face burned in embarrassment. He could feel that he was a little hard, and he hated it. He couldn’t prove he was a boy like this, Jonathan would see!  
“Guess I was wrong, you are just flat chested. Its cool, lots of girls have flat chests, it's really no big deal. Ya know, some guys even think that’s a lot hotter than girls with giant kno-”  
Unable to take it anymore, Sock reached under his skirt, pulling down his jeans in one fast, jerking motion.   
Jonathan’s eyes widened. He looked taken back for a second, but quickly smirked again. Sock closed his eyes tightly, reaching back under his skirt to tug down his boxers as well.   
The blonde stayed silent, and cracking open his eyes, Sock glanced down, fear washing over him as he saw the bulge clearly showing through his skirt. Tears threatened to start pouring down his face, but Sock tried not to let it happen. He couldn’t let Jonathan see him cry too.   
“I can’t see anything under the skirt, Sock.”   
Opening his eyes, Sock gasped, looking up to see Jonathan standing only a foot in front of him. The blonde reached forward, pulling the fabric up and revealing Sock’s half hard cock.  
The older boy chuckled, “Well, guess you’re a boy after all.” Without another word, Jonathan gently grabbed Sock’s cock, reaching with his other hand to trace his finger along the head, lightly pressing against the slit. Sock whimpered, doubling over, trying to get away from Jonathan’s hands.  
“W-what are you..?” Sock sputtered out, voice frantic and tears finally brimming in his eyes. “Why-?”  
“Come on, you’re fourteen, you’ve had to of touched yourself before, right?” the blonde asked, staring at the boy in front of him.   
His face dark red, Sock’s mouth opened, but no words came out. Instead, a soft whimper escaped his lips. Eyes darting back down, he groaned in disbelief; he was completely hard now. “I-I…” that was all the brunette could get out before a sob cut him off, and just like that, he was crying, crouching down with his pants and boxers still around his ankles.   
“Hey…” Jonathan sounded concerned, but Sock paid it no mind. The blonde was probably just doing all of this to make fun of him, he was probably gonna go back to his own friends tomorrow and talk about how stupid and gullible Sock was, how he showed him his naked body, how he was such a pervert that he got an erection. His breath hitched as Sock felt Jonathan take his hands, and looking up at the older boy, he silenced himself. Jonathan looked genuinely caring, like he was really wanting to comfort the crying boy. “Come ‘ere.”   
Sock found himself being pulled to his feet, stepping out of his discarded clothes as Jonathan stepped backward, leading him to the couch. Pulling the smaller male into his lap Jonathan rested his hands- god, they were so much bigger than Sock’s own- on the brunette’s bare thighs. “Why are you crying?” His voice was smooth and gentle, and it brought comfort to the brunette.  
“Y-you’re just gonna make fun of me, aren’t you?” Sock cried out, wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand.   
“Why would I do that?”  
“B-because I’m gullible, i stripped in front of you, a-and… I’m a pervert and got an erection.” His voice continued to hitched as the brunette tried to suppress his sobs.   
Jonathan stayed silent for a second, Sock tensing in his lap. He was right, wasn’t he?  
“Wanna see something?” This surprised Sock, and sniffling a few times, he nodded.   
His eyes grew wide as Jonathan reached into his own lap, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and pulling out his own cock.  
It… was it hard? Sock parted his lips subconsciously, unable to look away from the older man's cock. There was no question about it, Jonathan had an erection. Sock was drawn back to reality when the blonde began laughing, reaching a hand forward and wiping his thumb across the younger boy’s lower lip and chin. “You must like what you see, you’re drooling.” The smirk was back on his face, Sock meeting his gauze and taking a deep breath, his own hand moving to swipe at his mouth. Sure enough, his bottom lip was wet with saliva. “How can I make fun of you from getting hard when I am too?”  
“B-but why?” Sock was in complete disbelief. This had to be a dream, right? This couldn’t be real, RIGHT?  
Jonathan chuckled again. “Because guys tend to get hard when they have someone sexy stripping in front of them? Especially when that person is hard too?”  
Wait, Jonathan was hard BECAUSE OF HIM? This couldn’t be real, this couldn’t actually be happening… Sock’s racing thoughts were brought to a sudden halt as one of Jonathan’s hands left his thigh, his thumb and index finger gripping his chin and tilting his head slightly to the side as he pressed his lips to the brunette’s. The younger male’s eyes grew wide in shock, his lips naturally parting as he tried to suck in a gasp, but instead he was met with wet warmth as Jonathan snaked his tongue into the brunette’s mouth. With no idea how to react, Sock froze, feeling Jonathan’s arms loosely wrap around his lower back, pulling him closer and faintly grinding against the smaller boy’s cock.   
But after a few seconds of Sock not responding, Jonathan pulled away. “If you don’t wanna that’s fine. I can take you back to school if you want.” The blonde stated reassuringly, leaning away from the boy in his lap. He glanced down at the younger boy’s cock though, which was completely erect, clearly visible under the thin purple skirt, and creating a wet patch where precum was soaking the fabric. “You can go take care of that in the bathroom if you want,” Jonathan nonchalauntly said, nodding his head towards the hallway, “or,” he smirked slightly as he looked back to Sock, “I could always help you out, if ya want.”   
Swallowing thickly in order to not choke on his own saliva, Sock took a shuddering breath. He didn’t not want this. But this was insane to him. He’d never even kissed a boy- or a girl, for that matter- let alone have someone else touch him, or touch someone else.   
“So, is it a yes or a no?” There was something extremely comforting in the way that Jonathan spoke, making sure to get a clear answer before trying to touch him again. Like he actually cared about him. It made Sock’s heart race.   
“O-Okay…” Sock let out, smiling meekly at the blonde. Instantly, lips crashed back into his, and this time, he tried to respond. He was messy, inexperienced and surely really, really bad at this, but Sock slipped his eyes shut nonetheless, letting the 18 year old take control.   
Jonathan’s movements were dominating, rough and hungry as he lapped at the inside of the brunette’s mouth. Pulling back ever so slightly, the bit the younger’s lip, making the boy whine, hands moving to frantically grasp the fabric of Jonathan’s hoodie.   
The older boy pulled away, reaching to take off his hoodie and shirt in one fluid motion before tugging off Sock’s scarf, leaning in to the crook of his neck and lapping at the newly exposed flesh.   
This was all so new to Sock, so intense, he was already panting, its cock twitching and legs trembling. A moan finally left his lips, partly out of pain and partly out of pleasure, his head throwing back and hat falling to the floor as Jonathan bit hard into the skin his was just licking, only to suck on the area and rip a longer, much more pleased moan from a surprised Sock. Overwhelmed by the, in all honesty not that intense to a normal person, stimulation, Sock felt like he was losing his mind, shallowly grinding against Jonathan’s own cock. He stopped as hands ran up under his shirt, bunching up the fabric of it and his vest to pull over his head, Jonathan throwing it with the rest of his discarded clothes on the floor. Sock was now painfully aware of his lack of clothing, the fact that he was now only down to his skirt and socks. His hands moved to where the earflaps of his hat usually lay, grasping at air now that the piece of fabric was gone. He suddenly felt move valurnable, more exposed without his security-blanket.   
The thought of that quickly melted away though as Jonathan once again pressed their lips together, lightly moaning into the younger boy’s mouth. His arms draping over Jonathan’s shoulders, Sock whimpered and whined into the kiss, lost in the feeling of it all. Next thing he knew, Jonathan was lifting him up off his lap, and tossing the younger boy down on to his back on the couch. Climbing on top of him, Jonathan panted lightly, his own cheeks dusted a faint pink. His eyes racked up and down the smaller male’s body; his messy hair, the flush covering his face and even spreading down his neck and chest, his pink, slightly pert nipples, his naturally hairless body and thin yet slightly puffy tummy, the purple fabric of his skirt tand the cock hiding just behind it, twitching and leaking precum, his thin and delicate legs, his entire body trembling slightly in excitement and pleasure.   
“Christ, you’re so hot.” Jonathan spoke, looking dumbfounded himself, like he was in disbelief.   
Pressing his thighs together, Sock let out a loud whine, rocking his hips back and forth. “H-hurts…” He panted out, and despite the ambiguity in his statement, he and Jonathan both knew he was referring to his painfully hard cock, aching to cum.   
Without another word, Jonathan lifted Sock’s lithe legs, pulling them up and pressing the blanche’s thighs down to his rapidly rising and falling chest. “Hold these like a good boy, okay?” He asked, waiting for Sock to nod before moving back down his body.   
“J-Jonathan w-what are you- AH!” the brunette threw his head back as something hot and wet pressed against his asshole. Looking down his body to the older male, he shuddered at the sight; Jonathan’s eyes were closed as he wetly licked at the younger boy’s entrance. “T-that’s d-dirt...y!” Sock panted out, unable to steady his breathing. His statement fell upon deaf ears, Jonathan paying no mind and simply continuing to lavish the puckered hole in front of him. Every now and then, the older male would let out a soft groan, and every time he did it went straight to the brunette’s cock. What really got to him though, was the feeling of Jonathan pressing his tongue into him, the slick muscle moving around the first inch or so of his insides, driving the young boy absolutely wild. Next came a finger, Jonathan slipping it in alongside his tongue and thrusting it shallowly, not taking long before inserting another.   
All Sock could do was desperately cling to his thighs for dear life as his upperclassman ate his ass, his finger thrusting and rubbing and stretching him so fucking good as the blonde worked his tongue as far as he possibly could.   
“P-Please n-no more! Ah! J-Jonathan!” Sock felt like he was gonna lose his mind. He felt so good, needed to cum so bad, his cock was leaking precum freely, twitching and burning hot, impossibly hard.   
The blonde pulled away, mouth slick with saliva as his fingers continued to thrust inside of the smaller boy. “So, you don’t want this then?” He questioned, grabbing his own hard cock with his free hand.   
It was WAY bigger than Sock’s own, longer and thicker and god it looked so good. Sock opened his mouth to speak, but instead let out a squeak as Jonathan’s fingers his a particularly nice spot inside of him.   
“Thought so,” and with that, Jonathan spat onto his hand, stroking his cock to cover it in the fluid before lining himself with Sock’s entrance. Slowly, he pushed in, Sock’s eyes widening and breath catching in his throat as he felt his insides stretch to accommodate the object not inside of him. It hurt, bringing tears to Sock’s eyes, but not enough that it wasn’t pleasurable. Within seconds of engulfing his cock completely inside of the small male below him, Jonathan was thrusting, not bothering with going slow, but still not going as rough or fast as he wanted to.   
Sock on the other hand, was in total bliss. Grasping his thighs, his nails dug into the soft flesh, not quite drawing blood. His vision was slightly blurry, from the pleasure or tears he wasn’t sure, and a constant string of moaned out “uh”’s poured from his parted lips, rising in pitch whenever Jonathan moved faster or rougher, or when the blonde hit a good spot.   
A virgin, he was not able to last long, and only moments after Jonathan entered him, he was teetering on the edge of cumming, cries getting louder and higher ashe neared closer and closer until he was pushed over the edge, eyes crossing, tongue lolling out slightly, throat squeezing down and preventing any sound as he came.   
He could feel Jonathan pull out, and within seconds, the older male was on his knees, his cock above Sock’s face as he pumped his cock to orgasam, groaning and finally letting out a hitched, low moan as he came, the thick white fluid painting Sock’s face as he pumped himself through his orgasam.   
Sock was panting heavily, body tingling in a post orgasmin high as the other male lay on top of him, the sound of his deep, labored breathing loud in Sock’s ear. 

Once he had came down from his post-orgasmin high, realization washed over Sock.   
He just had sex. For the first time. With a senior. A hot, 18 year old senior, who ate his ass, fucked him, and came on his face.   
Jonathan had sat up already, recovering from his high before the younger male, and leaning back on the couch with closed eyes, he had the slightest grin on his face.   
“W-where’s the bathroom?” Sock asked, and when Jonathan instructed him where to go,he scooped up his hat from the floor and hurried off. 

Examining himself in the mirror, Sock pulled his hat back on. His skin was still flushed pink. His lips were puffy and red. His skirt was dirtied with his own cum. There was drying cum streaked across his face. And in the crook of his neck, where Jonathan had licked and sucked and bitten him, there was a dark, prominent mix between a bruise and a hickey, and it made his heart flutter.   
After cleaning the cum from his face abdomen, as well as what he could from his skirt, Sock tentatively made his way back to the living room. Jonathan was sitting on the couch, already back to being fully clothed, though his hair was still messy and his face still tinted with the faintest hint of pink.   
He smiled at the fourteen year old as he stepped into the room. “You came just from your ass, that’s impressive.” He stated, eyes glancing to the seat next to him. Sock got his cue, moving to sit next to the blonde.   
“T-that was my frist time…” Sock quietly spoke, “And my first kiss…”   
Something washed over the blonde’s face at this before he smiled back to Sock, looking proud. “Well shit, that’s even more impressive then.”   
“W-why did you…?” Sock’s voice trailed off, his eyes scanning the floor. There wasn’t anything special about him. He had no friends, no parents, an aunt that didn’t even want him, so why was this 18 year old high school senior wanting to have sex with him?  
“Why did I fuck you?” the brunette nodded, still staring at the floor. “You’re hot, you’re cute, and I could tell you just have something about you.” Jonathan explained.   
“What… what does this mean then?” Sock asked, looking up to his upperclassman in confusion.  
“What do you want it to mean?” Jonathan asked, voice as casual as ever.  
“A-are we dating?” Isn’t that what boyfriends do? They find eachother attractive and they kiss and they fuck, right? So did this mean they were dating now?”  
“Do you want us to be?”  
Sheepishly, the brunette nodded.   
“Then I guess we are.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sock had been absolutely ecstatic after his time spent with his upperclassman.   
Not only had he had his first kiss, not only had he lost his virginity, but he now had a boyfriend.   
After they had fooled around, Jonathan took Sock to get something to eat- the younger boy found it intensely cool how the high school senior ignored the judging glances of the restaurant staff at seeing two kids out of school when classes were in session, something he himself was made uneasy by- Jonathan put his number into Sock’s phone, and the younger boy found himself being dropped off at his own home, blushing and waving goodbye as he watched the blonde leave. Going up to his room, the brunette threw himself to his bed, happily squealing and pulling the ear flaps of his hat down and around his face.   
In a content state of bliss, he stared up at the ceiling, an odd feeling filling his chest. He made a friend. He had a boyfriend now. And Jonathan was so nice to him. He finally had someone who cared about him. 

But over the next few days Sock found the happiness and excitement fading, quickly being replaced with anxiety and dread. No matter how many times he would text his new boyfriend, he would get no response. When he tried to approach the older boy at school, he was ignored. What had he done wrong? Sock wasn’t sure, and the possibilities of how he could have messed up replayed over and over again in his head.  
It was over a week later when he finally got a response. Late one night while working on homework in his room, Sock finally heard a noise he wasn’t too familiar with; the notification of his phone. Scrambling to see, his eyes grew wide and a smile spread across his face as he read Jonathan’s name on his screen. Opening the message, his eyes quickly scanned over the words. ‘Sorry, I didn’t see you messaged me’.  
His fingers moved faster than they ever had before as the brunette typed his response. ‘No, its okay!’ His mind didn’t even register the last several days of being ignored at school. Sock waited eagerly for Jonathan’s next message, suspense building with each passing minute. After several long minutes with nothing however, Sock sighed, leaving his phone on his bed as he moved back to his desk to resume work on his assignments. It was a few problems into his algebra I work that his phone buzzed and dinged.   
Scrambling out of his seat, he threw himself onto his bed, scooping up the phone and quickly unlocking it. ‘Whatchya doin?’   
Glancing back to his desk and unfinished homework, Sock typed. ‘Not much, you?’  
This time the response came fast. ‘Thinking about how cute you looked with my cum all over your face’. The younger boy’s face flushed red. His breath caught in his throat as he remembered the events of over a week ago, and he felt a slight stirr in his pants. He didn’t have time to respond before another message came. ‘And how cute you’d look on your knees in front of me with your mouth open and cum dripping from it.’  
His heart was racing. All he could type was ‘oh’.  
Again, a fast response. ‘What, did you not like it?’ Once again, the brunette's eyes widened.   
‘No! I mean… yes? Wait. no? Uh…’  
He was trembling now, so much so that he could barely feel the phone vibrate in his hands. ‘Someone seems flustered. Here, let me make it easy: did you like having me fuck you?’  
Sock didn’t know how to respond. The young boy just stared at his phone for what felt like an eternity,thumbs suspended in the air and trembling, heart beating wildly in his chest. Finally, he broke, typing a meek ‘yes’.   
‘I could tell. It felt so fucking good inside of you.’   
Sock recalled the feeling, how strange yet amazing it felt when Jonathan used his tongue and fingers, the slight burn and uncomfortable stretch when he first pushed in followed by the blinding pleasure that smacked him as the blonde began thrusting, and just how quickly he came despite not having his cock touched. He shivered, rubbing his thighs together.   
‘I wanna do it with you more. Fuck you nice and good til you’re screaming my name so loud the neighbors can hear’ immediately after that came a picture. The brunette didn’t think his eyes could possibly get any wider, his mouth falling agape and pupils dilating at the collection of pixels on his screen. If he wasn’t hard before, Sock surely was now, one hand moving to palm at the bulge in his pajama pants. With a slight whine, he read the next message to come. ‘Wish you were here to play with this’.   
The brunette laid back on his bed, one hand holding his phone as the other moved to slip into his pajama pants and boxers, lazily palming his erection.   
His phone buzzed with another message. ‘You there?’  
Sock quickly readjusted his grip on the device so he could type. ‘Yeah! Sorry…’  
‘Like what ya see?’ Yet another image greeted green eyes.   
‘Pushing aside his pride as his hand’s motions sped up, ripping a soft groan from his throat, the boy responded. ‘I do…’  
‘Prove it.’  
Sock’s hand froze. His heart was racing, breathing coming in short pants. He couldn’t do this. But… That’s what boyfriends do, right?  
Shakily, Sock stood from his bed, quietly moving to his bedroom door. Opening it, he peeked outside. His aunt was home today, but she rarely came to check on him anyways. Just to be safe, he closed and softly locked the door, feeling no relief despite hearing the lock click into place.   
Padding back over to his bed, he sat up on his knee. Bringing the hem of his long sleeved, button down pajama shirt to his mouth, he bit it, holding it in place as he pulled down his pants and boxers, just enough to fully expose his erect cock.   
A bit clumsily, he held the phone in front of him and from slightly above, getting his valuable pose, hard cock already leaking precum, and his flushed face into frame. After snapping the photo, Sock the boy studied it curiously for a second. It was odd seeing himself like that, in such a debauched state, and he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it. It took a few moments for him to work up the courage before finally hitting ‘send’ with bated breath.   
A few minutes passed before the phone buzzed again. ‘God, you look like a fucking slut’. The words took Sock aback, stinging slightly as he read them. A second message quickly followed however, making his cock pulse and driving him to start stroking once again. ‘The things I’d do to you…’   
Suddenly, the phone in his hand began to vibrate, shocking Sock’s hand to a halt. He was getting a call- from Jonathan. With a shaking hand, he answered, pulling the phone to his ear and speaking in a hushed voice. “H-hello..?”   
He heard a soft chuckle on the other end. “Hey,” Jonathan’s voice sounded huskier than Sock remembered it. “Is someone playing with themself?” His voice had a playful tone to it, and it made the brunette’s heart flutter in his chest.   
“N-no…” He quietly responded, voice soft from a mix of embarrassment and wanting to keep from being heard by his aunt.   
The blonde laughed on the other end. “Well, why not? I know you’re hard.”  
Sock swallowed an uneasy breath. “I…” he began, unable to find his words. “Why’d you call me?”  
A sigh on the other end. “Is it so bad for me to wanna hear that cute little voice of yours?” This made the brunette gasp. “Come on, let me hear that sexy voice, Sock.”  
His voice trembled out, “I-I’m scared…”   
Once again, Jonathan sighed on the other end. But when he spoke, his voice was patient and gentle. “Here, I’ll walk you through it. Do what I tell you, and don’t hold back your voice, okay?”   
After a moment of silence, the brunette responded, “O-okay…”   
“Good. Lay down like a good boy, and put the phone beside your head.”  
Sock hesitantly obeyed, laying flat on his back, the phone to the right of his head and turning to face it. “I-I did it…” He stated, waiting for what to do next.   
“Okay, I want you to touch yourself just like you do when you’re alone. You can do that for me, right? Be a good boy?”   
The brunette nodded before realizing Jonathan couldn’t see him. “Y-yes.” With that, he brought his hand to his cock, wrapping it around the hard appendage and lightly stroking, his motions becoming stronger after a few pumps. Small whimpers left his throat as he did so, sounding directly into the phone’s microphone.   
“That’s a good boy,” the older boy praised on the other end. “Now, squeeze it just a little bit tighter.” Sock obeyed, immediately letting out a squeak from the new sensation. “That’s it. Okay, with your other hand, put it under your shirt and run it up your chest.” Again the boy obeyed as his boyfriend spoke. “Run your index finger across your nipple a few times, then pinch it. Once again, hesitance washed over the young boy. It took him a moment to comply, but when he did, his thumb and index finger gently pinching the pink bud of flesh, he had to bite his lip to hold back a cry at the sudden odd feeling. “Oh, sounds like you did it? How’d it feel?”  
“W-weird…” The boy responded, voice strained as his hand sped up, thumb and index finger pinching the bud a few more times. “I-It hurts k-kinda but… but feels good- Ah!” His own words were cut off by a cried out moan as he rolled the bud between his fingers, arching his back in response and thrusting up into his hand. “A-ah J-Jonathan! Ngh!” he threw his head back, desperately trying to keep his voice down as he continued to play with his nipple.   
“Does that feel good baby boy?” Jonathan’s calming voice sounded through the speaker, urging Sock to continue through his praise. The younger boy found his hand speeding up as he felt his orgasam quickly building.   
“Ah, I.. oh god- J-Jonathan, I’m!” once again, his words melted into incoherent moans as he got closer and closer to the edge, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he let out moan after moan before the brunette came, crying out loudly as his eyes snapped shut, pinching down on his nipple as the pleasure washed over him.   
As his body relaxed, melting into the post-orgasam afterglow, Sock painted lightly. He softly opened his eyes when he heard Jonathan speak, the older boy’s voice definitely strained. “F-fucking Christ Sock, so fucking hot…” and with a few soft moans, the sound of the blonde moaning one final time played through the speakers, followed by heavy panting. The brunette smiled lazily as the sound filled his ears, his phone buzzing and a picture of Jonathan’s cum-covered hand gracing the screen. Once the painting became more manageable, the high school senior spoke up. “Fucking hell, you’re such a slut, such a good fucking slut.”   
His praise made Sock’s whole body feel warm as the small boy curled up next to the phone. He spoke, voice clearly showing how drowsy he was, “I did good?”  
Jonathan chuckled. “Jesus, you did fucking amazing.”   
“Jonathan, I’m tired-” his voice cut off in a soft yawn.   
“Go to sleep.” Jonathan gently commanded.   
“I love you.” the words left Sock’s mouth so lightly, he wasn’t sure if they could be picked up over the microphone before the call ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as the story progresses, please feel free to comment or make suggestions!


End file.
